Seeing Red
by ADifferentKindOfFear
Summary: Entry for the 'A Different Kind of Fear' contest- Summary: Laurent kidnaps Jasper in hopes that he will be able to see the red eyes he loves so much. Slash.


**Title:- Seeing Red **

**Entry for the 'A Different Kind of Fear' contest**

**Summary: Laurent kidnaps Jasper in hopes that he will be able to see the red eyes he loves so much. Slash. **

**Central Characters:- Laurent & Jasper **

**Word Count: 5440**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own the Twilight Saga **

**Warnings: Has rated R content so be prepared for that **

A/N: There are not any direct True Blood mentions, but if you are a fan of the show, you'll see my mini shout outs! I do not own True Blood either!

* * *

**Day One**

"Why are ya'll really here?" Jasper asked from the chair he was tied to. Chains made of silver were wrapped around his arms and legs. Not many people knew silver weakened vampires, but of course Laurent would know.

The last thing Jasper remembered was being in the woods. After the baseball game Jasper had been in desperate need to feed. Laurent's sudden reappearance had shaken him, and he had needed blood to calm his nerves.

Jasper had been about to drain a mountain lion when Laurent had suddenly appeared. He was knocked out cold before he had a chance to run, and when Jasper had awoken, he had found himself tied to a chair in what looked to be a seedy motel room.

The dark skinned man smiled, and pushed his long dreads away from his face. "Like I told your _father_, we were just passing through."

"Bullshit."

The man laughed. "Oh come on Jazz, you didn't really think I wasn't going to come for you? You were always my favorite, you know that."

Jasper set his jaw as he tried to control his anger. "How did you even find me?"

"My blood is coursing through your veins; I'll always know where you are."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you back."

Jasper tensed at the man's confession. Years ago, when he had barely discarded his newborn status, his maker Marie had introduced him to Laurent. Laurent was charming and powerful and knew nothing of the word 'boundaries'. He was so opposite from the structure and rules that Jasper had made his life, that he had drawn Jasper into his world of evil.

"I know you've changed. You're what, a _vegetarian _now?" Laurent scoffed. "But isn't there a small piece of you that misses being a vampire, a real vampire. I'm not disillusioned enough to ask if you miss me, but I know at least an itty bitty _sliver_ of you misses the fun we had."

"No," Jasper ground out.

Laurent's red eyes flickered black as he appeared at Jasper's side, his face inches from Jasper's cheek. "Oh come on Jazz, quit being stubborn. We did have fun, admit it."

Jasper turned and faced Laurent. "The five years I spent with you were the darkest times of my life. It took me decades to block out the terrible acts we committed. Alice saved me and I never plan on going back to what I use to be."

Laurent rolled his eyes. "What have they done to you? You sound so _human._" Laurent stood up and swung a leg over Jasper's lap so that he was straddling the man. He gently swept the blond curls from Jasper's forehead, and looked into his eyes. "I miss your red eyes, you looked so sexy with them. I plan on you having them back by the end of the week."

"I'm not going to feed from a human."

"But you will. You seem to have forgotten just how desperate you get when hungry."

**Day Two**

Jasper was hungry.

It had been less than twenty-four hours since Laurent had taken him from the forest, but Jasper had not properly eaten for much longer. He could feel the control he had built over the past decades slowly dissolving.

A part of Jasper wanted to yank at the restraints around his wrist but as Laurent had reminded him before he left, he was too hungry to try to escape. His blood lust would cause him to attack the first human he came into contact with upon leaving.

Laurent had leered at him when he told him. His former lover wanted him to escape, to prove that his joining the Cullen coven was just a lapse in judgment and could be easily erased.

Jasper growled desperately. He needed to feed. Bad.

Jasper's head snapped to the door as he heard footsteps approaching. Slowly the door opened to reveal a smirking Laurent. The man stood in the door frame, his eyes glowing the brightest crimson.

Laurent leisurely glided across the room to Jasper. He reached out a hand to caress the man's face, but Jasper jerked away from the touch. The smell of human was so strong on the older vampire it was hitting him in waves.

Jasper let out a guttural roar, the grip of his fingers splintering the framework of the chair he was tied to. But he did not break through his restraints. Laurent would not break him with the smell of old blood.

Laurent smirked at Jasper's antics. He gripped Jasper's cheeks and forced the vampire to look at him. Jasper was always so strong, so defiant. He would have laughed at the stubbornness of his ex-lover if his mouth wasn't full with blood.

Laurent used his strength over Jasper to force the man's mouth to open into the perfect little "O". Jasper thrashed his head back and forth in Laurent's grasp, but to no avail. Laurent was over a hundred years older than Jasper and much, much stronger.

The darker skinned man let a thin line of blood fall from his lips into Jasper's awaiting mouth. The black orbs widened at the first drop of the blood against his tongue, but crimson did not ebb into the inky sea of his eyes.

As the last of the blood left Laurent's mouth, he frowned. Crimson lines over flowed down Jasper's cheeks.

"Swallow damnnit!" Laurent roared, tightening his grip on Jasper's jaw so that a soft 'crack' could be heard as the bones began to give way.

Jasper looked at the fury of Laurent's face and smirked right before he spat the blood back at the older vampire.

"Fuck you."

Laurent's eyes flashed black for a moment, before they returned to crimson. He chuckled and wiped at the blood on his face. "I hope you know that was going to be your only meal for the day, Jazz. Maybe tomorrow you'll be more willing to eat."

Jasper closed his eyes. As much as he had tried, a drop of the blood had made its way down his throat and was coursing through his body.

_Blood_. _Blood_. _Blood_. The mantra hummed in his head.

He didn't now how many more days he would be able to control himself.

**Day Three**

"Remember that time in Savannah?" Laurent asked excitedly.

The last thirteen hours had been spent with Laurent telling stories about the past. Stories filled with gruesome details about rapes, tortures, and killings, each one worse than the last.

"Do you remember Jazz?" Laurent dipped his head to look at Jasper's face. Jasper shifted his eyes to acknowledge Laurent but kept his head bent.

"No," he replied shortly.

But of course he remembered Savannah. It had been the summer of 1910 and the first time he and Laurent had traveled without Marie. The Spanish moss had been beautiful. The town had been an intricate cobblestone maze of plantation homes and family owned shops.

That night they had met Annalisa, a young red head that worked for her father in his bakery. She had been so beautiful and her joyful spirit had instantly put Jasper at ease. He had found a reason to escape Laurent's company for a few hours and had went back to the bakery to speak with Annalisa.

Jasper closed his eyes in an attempt to forget what had happened next that night.

"I don't believe you. You must remember Savannah." Laurent paused to relish in the emotions that were flickering across Jasper's face "You must remember Annalisa."

Jasper lifted his head for the first time that night and looked Laurent straight in his eyes. "Who?"

Laurent's eyes flickered with interest. He always got excited when Jasper decided to play games. What his lover forgot was that Laurent was always so much better at games than he was.

"Oh come on, that was one of our best nights, how can you forget?" Laurent fiend hurt.

"I guess it wasn't that great if I don't remember." Jasper's voice hinted at a double meaning that he was sure Laurent would pick up on.

"Well I guess you aren't going to appreciate my surprise as much as I thought." Laurent gave Jasper one more smirk before he got off the bed and went to grab his jacket off of the coffee table.

A chill ran down Jasper's spine. He knew that if Laurent came back with the smell of blood on him again he would not be able to control himself. "What are you talking about? What surprise?" he tried to keep the panic at bay but his voice betrayed him.

Laurent slipped on his jacket and continued to get ready to leave for the night. He went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of gray trouser socks, taking the time to unroll each sock and smooth out the wrinkles before sitting on the bed to methodically slid them on each foot. Next he put on his black loafers he had gotten back in the 40s and stood up from the edge of the bed.

"I'll be back soon," was Laurent's only acknowledgement as he crossed and exited the room.

Thirty minutes later and Laurent returned with a girl that looked younger than twenty behind him. She had tried to dress seductively, but her black mini dress and smoky eye make up did not fit her innocent face. A low sob racked Jasper's throat as he took in her red hair that hung in thick curls below her breast.

"Gwen, this is my friend Jasper I was telling you about." Laurent took hold of Gwen's hand and led her further in the room toward Jasper.

"He's so cute! He reminds me of my ex, his name was Ken. He was a blond too. Ken was bigger than him though, he played football. I guess that's why I liked him so much. I like really muscular guys and-"

"Gwen," Laurent cut in, "shut the fuck up," he finished with a tight smile to the girl. He then turned to Jasper.

"Don't worry, I glamoured her, so we won't have to listen to that all night."

"Gwen, why don't go say hey to my friend." Laurent watched as Gwen nodded enthusiastically and went to straddle Jasper's lap.

"Hey blondie," Gwen whispered throatily, "Laurent tells me you have a thing for redheads."

Jasper closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything but the thump thump of her heart pumping blood throughout her body. Instead he let his body submit to the waves of lust she was emitting.

"Well do you?" Gwen leaned back to slip her dress over her head, leaving her in a pair of black fishnet stockings and heels. She bit her lip as she grasped Jasper's hands in her own and slid them over her hips, up the soft flesh of her stomach and to the firm mounds of her breast.

Jasper gasped as she began to knead his hands over her bare breast, her taunt nipples caressing his palms. Gwen leaned in closer, grazing her neck on the side of Jasper's face.

"Look at me Jasper."

Jasper clenched his eyes tighter. His body throbbed with his efforts to resist her blood and her body. Gwen's neck was so close to his lips. Her jugular was beating a sweet melody especially for him.

"Jasper."

This time Jasper's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice. He looked past Gwen's shoulder to Laurent. The older vampire had unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and his trousers. A dark hand had wormed itself into the front of his pants and was palming the treasures hidden inside them.

Laurent's motions quickened as he watched Jasper staring at him. He let his lips part as a soft moan escaped, exposing his elongated fangs. Laurent's arousal quickly overtook Gwen's in the room. Jasper felt his fangs descend as his cock started to harden.

Laurent stood and finished unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. His chest was chiseled onyx that glistened slightly in the dim glow of the cheap motel lamp.

Laurent removed his belt and slipped out his trousers. He palmed himself once more through his black briefs before stepping out of them.

Jasper couldn't help but stare at his manhood that curled strong and thick toward his stomach. Flashes of that cock buried inside him danced in mind.

A low growl escaped his mouth before he could stop it. By now he was rock hard, Gwen's movements above him, and the man in front of him, getting him closer and closer to his release.

"Gwen." Gwen stilled at Laurent's voice. "Come to me." Gwen climbed off of Jasper and walked over to stand in front of Laurent.

"Take off the stockings." Gwen giggled before stepping out of her heels and yanking the stockings off her legs.

"Lie down." Gwen crawled to the middle of the bed and laid down on her back, staring up at Laurent for her next set of directions.

"Spread you legs." Laurent raised his eyes appreciatively. "It's been awhile since I've had cunt," he said, addressing Jasper this time.

Laurent lowered himself so that his face was in between Gwen's legs. He darted his tongue out experimentally, letting himself get reacquainted with the taste. "Not as good as your dick would be," he smirked. His tongue found her clit and he used his vampire speed to abuse the little pink bud.

"Fuck!" Gwen shouted in ecstasy, throwing her head back against the bed. Laurent used the distraction to sit up and sheath himself inside her before she could register the change.

He could feel her walls ripping around his cock as pounded into her. She had been a virgin- perfect. Gwen's cries of ecstasy quickly became screams of pain.

"The more pain, the better you feel," Laurent grunted in between thrust. Gwen's screams morphed back into moans.

Jasper looked on as Laurent fucked Gwen, his body torn between lust, hunger, and despair. He watched the muscles of Laurent's back ripple as he spread Gwen's legs further than humanly possible to go deeper inside her.

"Deeper Laurent! _Fuck_!"

Her blood stained the sheets bright crimson, and had pooled around Laurent's knees. His nails were digging into her legs hard enough to draw blood. Jasper could tell Laurent was refraining from draining her. He knew the man liked to play with his food before he ate it.

What he would give to just have a taste.

"Oh God! Harder! Please, fuck me harder!" Gwen's shouts echoed off the dingy walls.

Laurent bent his torso and latched his fangs onto her neck before pulling back viciously, ripping her throat out.

"Shut up bitch!" He roared. Gwen sputtered blood, the mess not reducing Laurent's relentlessly pounding into her cunt.

Laurent sped up as his orgasm began to approach. He latched back on to a dying Gwen, drinking from the gapping hole in her neck. With a few more thrust Laurent removed his dick from Gwen and sat up to jack off to his release.

With several short strokes he was coming in thick ropes on Gwen's bloodied corpse. Laurent let out a guttural roar as his orgasm coursed through him. As the last of his come oozed from his dick he started to lick the sea of blood and semen off of Gwen.

For close to thirty minutes after Laurent had finished, the room was filled with the steady sound of his tongue gliding across the body, finally feeding his hunger.

"It's really quite poetic when you think about it," started Laurent. He flipped some of the dreads that had begun to collect in the mess of excrements out of the way before attaching his tongue back to a particularly large gash on her abdomen.

"Blood and come, two things that sustain the human race, shared between two beings void of life."

Jasper longed to feel the pain of witnessing the young woman die in front of him. He needed to know that he had preserved some shred of the humanity he had worked so hard to obtain. But all he felt as he watched Laurent hum in delight at the taste of drying blood and cold semen was the dull ache of his cock pulsating against his briefs.

Laurent stood, his hunger sated for the time, and made to stand in front of Jasper. His hand reached out and gently palmed Jasper's cheek, his thumb grazing the man's lower lip. Jasper looked straight ahead, Laurent's bloodied cock in perfect line with his mouth.

"Do you want to taste?"

If Jasper could cry, he would. Not for the dead girl on the bed. Not for her family that would never see her again. Not even for not being able to save her. He wanted to cry because his will was slipping and he wanted nothing more but to suck the flecks of her blood from Laurent.

"No? Maybe you'll want some tomorrow."

**Day Four**

Jasper took a shaky breath. His rib cage protruded against his diamond hard skin. It had been too long since he had fed properly and he could feel his body wasting away. A sliver of light crept into the room through the curtains, traveling up his legs and landing on his right arm.

Jasper used most of the strength he had left to look at his right hand. The hand had begun to shrivel, veins and bones stood out like thick bluish welts against his skin. His nails were brown and decaying, and had already begun to separate themselves from the nail bed.

If he didn't eat soon he would die. But he would rather die than kill a human. More specifically, he would rather die than join Laurent again.

"Thinking about me?"

Jasper's head shot up too fast at the voice. He had to choke back a yell as the pain coursed through his body.

"You don't look good Jazz. Are you sure you don't want to some blood?" Laurent sat up on the bed and pointed at Gwen's corpse. "It might be a little cold now, but there's still some left."

Jasper jerked his head away from the body on the bed. His body shook from his hatred for the man in front of him.

"I fucking hate you!" he screamed. "Just wait until I get out of here! I'm going to hunt you down and rip your fucking limps off your body, you sick motherfucker!" Jasper's chest heaved from the force of his screams.

Laurent remained silent after Jasper's outburst. The blond had his fangs drawn, ready to make good on his promise. Jasper was thrashing about, clawing at the chair, trying in vain to rip from the chains.

It was all quite comical to Laurent. His love might think he hated him at the moment, but after tonight, he would be back in his arms, back in his bed, and back in his life for good.

"I forgot how much you don't like for food to be left out overnight. I'm sorry Jazz, it won't happen again." Laurent stood and started to wrap the sheets around Gwen's body. "I'll just go throw this out and I'll be back later."

Laurent went to give Jasper a kiss on the forehead but the man gnashed his teeth at him. Laurent shook his head. "No need to be mean, I said I was sorry."

As Laurent turned his back Jasper shouted, "Go fuck yourself!"

Laurent turned around and was back in Jasper's face before even he could comprehend the vampire had moved. Laurent grasped his throat, squeezing until the veins underneath his face were threatening to burst.

"Now you listen to me you little shit. I took your tantrum once, but I will _not _have you speak to me like that again! The next time you use my name and "fuck" in the same sentence, your pretty little ass better be in the air."

"Fuck y-" Jasper tried to ground out with his crushed larynx.

But before he could finish, Laurent's eyes flashed black. He removed his hand from Jasper's throat and let his fangs sink into the hard flesh. Jasper let out a silent scream as he felt the last drops of his blood being drained from his body.

Laurent ripped himself from the blond before he could drain him. "Shit!" he cursed as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He took in Jasper's limp body. He knew the man wasn't dead, but his stunt was going to push his plans back.

He pushed Jasper's head back and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Be back soon," he said and went to dispose of Gwen.

"Jasper."

"Jasper."

"Wake up, Jazz."

The whispers were slowly bringing him back into the world of consciousness. He had lost too much blood to move, but he could make out Laurent's voice through the haze.

"I brought you a present." Jasper could hear footsteps approaching him. The smell of blood was thick in the air. But it wasn't calling him enough to be human blood.

"It's from a buck I found in the woods." Laurent placed a the bucket of blood in Jasper's lap. "You're welcome."

Jasper knew he should be skeptical. Laurent never did anything nice for anyone, but he was too hungry to care. His neck stretched out eagerly toward the bucket. His tongue flickered weakly, trying desperately to taste the animal blood.

Laurent sighed and lifted the bucket to Jasper's lips. Jasper moaned at the first taste of the blood. He drank in huge gulps, not even stopping to wipe at the blood that was spilling down his cheeks and chin.

Laurent was tempted to remove the bucket and watch Jasper claw for it, but he was trying to get back on track with his plan.

After Jasper had drank the last drop, he licked at the drops that lingered on his face. The blood had been enough to return some of his strength, but his thirst was not quenched.

"I have something else I think you might like."

Jasper looked past Laurent to a man standing by the door. He was another young one. He had a slim build and curly blond hair peeked out from under his cap. His blue eyes were wide as they stared at Jasper.

"W-wow," he stuttered from his spot by the door.

Laurent laughed. "Isn't he adorable? I found him at some club in town. Get this, apparently there's this whole sub-culture of people who love fucking and being bit by vampires. What do they call your kind Trey?"

"Fangbangers," the young man responded.

"Funny, isn't it Jazz?" Jasper just glared at Laurent. He would not sit back and watch Laurent kill another innocent human. "Oh calm down Jasper. I promise tonight is not going to be a repeat of last night. I know for a fact you are going to enjoy tonight."

"Come here Trey." Trey quickly crossed the room to stand beside Laurent.

"Undress."

Trey chucked off his hat and jacket, throwing them in a corner. Next he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a six pack and soft, blond hair sprinkling his chest. Jasper let his eyes travel down the kid's body, his cock giving an interested twitch. Trey's pants were next in line to go. He had a soccer player's legs and a track star's ass.

The kid was gorgeous.

"Doesn't he remind you of someone Jasper?"

Jasper took in Trey's build, his blond curls, dimples, and blue eyes. Trey looked like he did when he was human. Laurent smirked has he saw the look of recognition cross Jasper's face.

"He looks like you baby. I thought I could use him tonight to remind you of how good we were."

Laurent gave Jasper a soft smile before turning back to Trey. He laced his fingers through the human's and lead him to the bed. They shared a quick kiss before Laurent let his tongue travel down his body.

The organ slid over Trey's neck, lapping at the tan skin. His pulse pushed against Laurent's tongue, inviting him in for a taste, but that would have to wait for later. He traveled lower, flicking at a pink nipple. Laurent took the bud in between his lips, feeling the way it began to pebble at the coolness of his mouth.

Jasper watched as Laurent worked his way down Trey's naked body. The soft moans coming from the kid's mouth had his dick hard and eyes black. The tan body was arched under the movements of Laurent's tongue.

Jasper let himself think back to when the dark skinned man would tease him with his tongue. He would writhe underneath him as the mouth would bring him close to release before easing up. They would spend hours just kissing and tasting before Laurent would finally give in and slide his cock inside him.

Jasper was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Trey whining. Laurent had made his way to the man's dick and was currently massaging the head with the back of his throat. He bobbed up and down, going too fast for the human eye to make out.

"_Shit! Oh fuck_-" a string of obscenities continued to flow from Trey's lips as Laurent took his balls in hands and began to roll them in his palm.

"_Fuck, I think I'm-_"

Laurent abruptly pulled back as he caught Trey's warning through his mumbling. He forgot he was dealing with a human. He could not have him coming before he could make good on his plan.

Trey shuddered on the bed, his body not use to that intense of pleasure before. The reason he had agreed to come back with the vampire was because his friend had told him the creatures were amazing in bed. So far Chuck was right. Trey had never been blown like that in his life. He almost wished it would be the vampire fucking him instead of the other way around.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to come back here so you could daydream."

Trey looked up to see that the vampire had already undressed himself. He inhaled sharply as he took in his body. He always prided himself on his body, but this man was fucking perfect. And his dick! What he would give to feel that thick cock pounding inside him.

"Sorry."

Laurent moved on the bed so that he was facing Jasper, but his ass was up in the air, waiting for Trey to get behind him.

If his heart could beat, it would have stopped then. Jasper watched as Trey took in Laurent's ass. He could feel the human's lust increase tenfold. It was a rare occasion when Laurent had actually let him fuck him, and he _never_ let a human have that pleasure.

"Do you want me to prep you?"

"That's sweet, but I can handle you big boy."

Jasper could hear Trey's pulse quicken as the head of his dick lined up with Laurent's puckered hole. Flashes of the few times it had been himself in that position ran through Jasper's mind. His cock hummed in pleasure as he remembered the coolness of Laurent around him.

"Easy Jazz." Laurent's voice brought him back to his senses. Jasper closed his mouth. He hadn't realized his fangs had descended and he had been growling at Trey.

Trey's soft whimpers focused Jasper's attention on the human. He had fully sheathed himself inside of Laurent and was slowly starting to pull out of what had to be the tightest squeeze he would ever feel in his life.

Jasper could feel the jealously boiling low in his stomach. Laurent's eyes were trained on him, letting him know that at anytime Trey could be replaced with himself.

As much as Jasper wanted to get up and fuck Laurent, he would not allow himself to. He knew this was another game Laurent was playing, and he would not join in. But fuck if he didn't want to play just one round.

The sounds of Trey's balls slapping against Laurent's ass filled the room. With each moan that left Trey's mouth Jasper's fangs would slip just a little further. His nails clawed at the chair, leaving deep lines in the wood. It was getting harder and harder to fight the urge to rip Trey off of Laurent and drain him dry.

"_Fuck_." the groan floated through the room, but this time it was Laurent, not Trey. Laurent's breathy moans had Jasper whining low in his throat. He was too horny to be embarrassed.

"Jasper."

Jasper tried to ignore the call. He knew if he responded it would be over for him. Jasper instead tried to focus on his new life. He thought about the Cullen's that had accepted him and loved him. He thought about wrestling with Emmett and Edward. He thought about long talks with Rose. He thought about Alice.

Alice.

She was his mate. She was the one that he wanted to make love to, and spend eternity with. She had been his light through the darkness. How could he betray her by even thinking of Laurent?

"_Fuck me Jasper_."

That's how.

Jasper let out a roar as he ripped from his restraints. He was by the bed before Trey could digest what was happening. Jasper latched a hand around the human's neck and threw him across the room. Trey's body hit the wall with a sickening crunch before it landed in a heap on the floor.

Laurent flipped onto his back. This was the Jasper he had known and loved. "Jasper-"

"Shut up." Jasper growled. He dropped his pants enough so that just his dick was free. In one swift motion he pushed Laurent's legs back past his shoulders and shoved his cock into the man's tight hole.

Waves of ecstasy hit him as he pounded relentlessly into Laurent. The cold clench of his ass was better than he had remembered. How many years had he denied himself this pleasure? Why had he tried to convince himself that he didn't miss this?

Jasper could feel his balls tightening as his orgasm started to build. He laced his hands through Laurent's dreads and brought the man's neck closer to his lips.

"Bite me." Laurent urged, bringing his neck the rest of the way to Jasper's mouth.

Jasper reared back and plunged his fangs into Laurent's neck. His eyes rolled back as the sweet blood slid down his throat. He had forgotten how much better blood was when you drank while fucking.

"That's it baby, fucking drain me," Laurent hissed, slamming his ass back to meet Jasper's thrust.

Jasper quickened his thrust. His body quivered with the need to come. Laurent's blood was going straight to his dick, urging him to drill harder and deeper. Laurent cried out as his orgasm hit him, his come hitting the men on their face and neck.

Laurent's walls tightened impossibly around Jasper ripping his orgasm from him. The blond removed himself Laurent's neck and let the blood pour from his mouth as bellowed out his orgasm. His body convulsed as each nerve ending was racked with pleasure.

Jasper collapsed beside Laurent. He wasn't tired, but he had forgotten how intense fucking could be. For decades he had adjusted to 'making love' and being gentle.

Vampires are not gentle. Vampires do not make love. What the fuck had he been trying to prove?

Laurent moved beside Jasper. He flicked out his tongue to lap at the semen that had collected on Jasper's jaw. He nicked Jasper softly with his fangs so that the blood would mix with the come

Jasper chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Laurent's shoulders. "I forgot how disgusting you can be."

"You know you love it."

The two laid in comfortable silence until they heard a groan come from the floor. They had forgotten they had company.

"Can I finally get your red eyes back?" asked Laurent.

Jasper looked at the human on the floor. "I am kind of hungry."


End file.
